Simon Says
by sexy-jess
Summary: PG for some torture and control, not much mentioned. One-shot! Simon Augustus Nicolei Michael Redstone - the wizard who created the three Unforgivables decides to have one tested.


I thought some of you might find this interesting.

Please review.

I own the plot, nothing else.

Read and review please!

………

Simon Augustus Nicolei Michael Redstone was a powerful wizard; very powerful. He was in fact, known as the Dark Lord of his time which was in the 17th Century.

In this time, he prided himself on being a high society pureblooded wizard, knee-bent on having muggles and muggle-borns terminated from the entire Planet.

He had many followers; hundreds of them. They followed his words and commands like he was a saint, a very evil saint of course. But perhaps that is the reason he was never spoken against. Everyone was frightened of him, tremendously, immensely, terrifically frightened.

Simon, was in fact a bit psychologically challenged (crazy you might say), of course, no offence is put towards him, as it is a sad problem he had to deal with his entire life. This problem he had, well it made him do strange things. For example, he made some of the most gruesome and horrible tortures known to both muggle and wizard. Actually, he was the wizard who brought the three unforgivable curses into the magical society – though not very popular they were, to the recipients of course.

There were known illegal curses before this time, which can be found in ancient books located in old pureblooded wizarding homes, not being named, but none of those were unforgivable.

He indeed had been experimenting on knew curses and jinxes. He had performed them on muggles and other 'lower' beings (people he considered below himself, mostly consisting of muggles).

He had spent almost his entire life thinking about destroying this dreadful 'disease of mutants' as he called anyone remotely blood related to non-magical people. He had plans to take over the world, plans to make himself a living God.

But there were those who resisted him.

There was a group who remembered the peace in which the world lived before this evil had arose. This group fought against him, somewhat like the Order of the Phoenix against Lord Voldemort.

Simon had just created the Imperious Curse, the last of his Great Three Unforgivable's and he wished to use it against some muggles. His sick humor wanted, no commanded him to… visit, we shall say… A muggle town and have the Imperious Curse placed on some member of its population. He would experiment the final stage of this curse and have them each kill each other slowly, for, in his deranged mind, this was all a game.

Now, on the night of June 11, 1643 at precisely 15 minutes past 8 in the evening, he and a select group of his followers came to this small town. They had the town grouped in three parts, those who had aged (old people!), men and women and lastly, children.

He had not told a soul of this new creation, apart from his most devoted followers. So no-one but he and those followers would use the Imperious curse that night.

Simon, being sick in his own way, sent off those perverted wizards to preoccupy them selves with cursing the men and women. He knew that some of his followers had very… bizarre ways of pleasing themselves.

He sent, the more timid and nervous, probably apprehensive of his followers to the elderly muggles, having them deal with the wrinkled old muggles would help raise their self-esteem and become more prominent to his cause. Because, of course, he needed ruthless followers, not followers that joined him out of fear, and to be perfectly honest with you, they probably found it easier killing old people than young, as they had lived their long lives already.

He, however, chose his most faithful and closest group of followers to accompany him to the children so he could perform his new creation. Yes, he was undeniably crazy. The group of wizards followed their leader to a large home, where the children were currently situated. Many were crying, screaming, and some howling for their parents and those they loved. This, Simon decided, was why he liked being a Dark Lord. Any of these small, filthy muggles could have traces of magic in them, could one day further infest their world, and he would destroy them all.

They grouped them altogether, whispering trustworthy words, safe securities. This was all part of his plan, this big game.

"Hello young ones, I am Simon and my friends and I have come to preoccupy you while we a-wait for the return of your families, for they are busy in a meeting."

Smiles grew on their faces. This seemingly nice and kind man, instantly gained all their trust, why would their parents have sent him other wise?

"Now! We shall play a magnificent game!"

The children, as many children are, were indeed happy that they could engage themselves in a game. But what game? They asked themselves. Certainly not the Tissue game, for even their parents had played that when they were younger. So, maybe this fun-looking man, Simon, would teach them a new game?

"I have created a fantastic game which all of you shall enjoy, but first you must do what I say."

And he had the children organize themselves into a line and instructed them to close their eyes. He cast the Imperious Curse on each and every single one.

For this spell was to work properly, he would try a new method. He had originally planned to kill half the children here and only use a few, but the more the merrier, so some say.

After casting the spell on all current children (which was quite a task), the Dark Lord Simon, lifted his leg, and while doing so, spoke aloud, "lift your left leg!"

The children of course, lifted their left legs. He snickered, something not expected of a Dark Lord, but of course, his mental disability was this cause for childishness.

He put his leg down and raised his arm, speaking, "Lower your left leg and lift your right arm!"

Which, the children obeyed.

This continued for a whole of half an hour. His humor was somewhat disturbing his followers, but of course, to keep alive they sat and watched; often joining him in his laughter.

The children were starting to wane and struggle against his spell, it was weakening. Exactly what he wanted to find out. Apparently, it was not meant for more than 10 beings at least. He tried reinforcing the curse (it was after all an experiment) and decided to make take this game further.

"Jump up and down!"

A child did not obey and Simon grew frustrated by this.

"Simon says, 'jump up and down!'" shouted Andrew Borrden, one of his followers on his right.

They all shared a moment of laughter, though some seemed a little hesitant, while all of the children jumped up and down.

"Simon says 'stop!'" commanded the Dark Lord himself, with a wicked smile upon his face.

All the children stopped, but one (though it did seem strange why this child should continue jumping). It seems the child had a little bit of magic, perfect he considered it.

A devilish smile grew on Simon's face as he cast the one and only unforgivable that can never be stopped or cured.

The child fell dead to the floor and behind the Dark Lord's back, some followers looked bored, though some were watching with interest.

"Simon says 'clap your hands!'"

And yet again, all children but one started to clap their hands. This child was tortured and seconds later, finished off.

"How do you like my little game?" He asked his followers over the noise of small hands making a constant applause-like sound.

"Quite entertaining, if you're interested in amusing those with brains so small, they can not function properly." Replied one to the left, Corinne Black.

'Smart alec!' thought Simon, she had angered him. His brain was not small, his follower's brains were not… well... Mostly small! He had suspicions before, but now he was sure, she was acting against him, probably trying to gain the title of Dark Lady. How dare she disturb and insult his fun!

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded throughout the room.

There were aurors and wizards all around him, he had been tracked! The Dark Lord was angered yet again, and he let the children go of their curse. He looked towards his followers, the ones he had considered his most loyal. Their smirks were what had him stunned.

They had had him set up.

And he made a promise to torture them in hell, when their time should come.

………

The remaining children were rescued, the townsfolk were now safe and calm, not many were dead. No more than 10 at least.

That night, Simon Augustus Nicolei Michael Redstone was captured, trialed, and kissed by a large number of dementors, so many times, giving him not even a mili-chance of survival.

………

Ever wondered where muggles got the game 'Simon says' from?

You just read the story.

………

Hmm… I was in the middle of writing my sequel to 'Sick Pleasure' when this came to me. I just had to get it off my mind right then.

Hope you liked.

This is a one-shot only.

The 'Tissue' game I referred to before is written below and I have changed it a bit to fit the time, I think:

'Round and round the haystack,

The puppies chased the kittens

A tissue! A tissue!

They all fall down!

Cows in the meadow,

Eating all the grass

A tissue! A tissue!

They all jump up!'

Please leave a review! I thought that rhyme was funny.

sexy-jess.


End file.
